Date a live: DXD
by Randomanimefan22
Summary: Shido Itsuka Joins the War with the fallen angels, devil's, and God's with the forgotten race known as spirits as a King! There will be many fights, and possibly even death. Since it's highschool dxd and date a live M rating! possible Lemon scenes though maybe not though definitely ecchi! Will Shidou survive or will he die? Spoilers for date a live light novels!
1. Prologue

The Three Factions of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels eventually warred against one another under the leaderships of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori, led by Azazel, in a conflict which came to be known as the Great War which continued for an unknown period of time till it ended hundreds of years prior to the creation of the Kuoh Treaty after the deaths of the Biblical God and Four Great Satans.

Though there was another Faction, an unknown race that held the most power, the ones that could rival the gods themselves. Spirit's, Spirits are extraordinary beings from a different dimension. Each individual Spirit is unique in personality, power, and their knowledge of the world. Instead of sacred gears, spirits hold angels, they are the absolute shield that protects the Spirits; its form, shape, and even its function, all reflect on the Spirit itself. Angels can take on many forms, from giant monsters to deadly swords and even instruments, all of which seem to display some special offensive power. They also have either an alternative form or a variety of abilities for different situations a Spirit may face. This race was long forgotten but it was brought back into the picture by a human boy named _Itsuka Shidou. _

A red haired girl had put a lollipop, that was known as chupa chupas into her mouth. "Shidou--You will make a peerage of spirits..and **_Join the war_**" the girl said, she was known as Kotori Itsuka.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh?!?!?!?!" Shidou yelled in shock, though surprised.

**\--Prologue End--**

_Sorry this chapter was short, though I was trying to see what I could do. Anyways this fanfiction will contain spoilers from the light novel and show spirits never shown in the anime so be warned._

_Don't worry, my other fanfics are still in the works and I'll make them eventually. I had a huge attack of lazyness but it's slowly coming to an end._

_See all of y'all next time!_

_And if you have any ideas for this fic, Please post them in the review section_.


	2. The Beginning of WarEnd of Peace

_Today was the day, Shidou itsuka, who had the mysterious power to seal the power of spirits changed forever. He was told that spirits went farther than simply being humans turned into spirits, but they we're a forgotten race who fought in the great war. Shido believed in gods and other things just as other people did but this was insane_

He never knew that there were things like God's, fallen angels, and devil's in the mix, another life that's different from fighting and protecting spirits. He thought after the war of Ratatoskr and DEM and the fall of DEM and AST everything would be peaceful, and for the most part it was until he found out that he found that….

"You'll be the king, and join the war" His sister, Kotori Itsuka said to him in a calm voice, way to calm for shidou's taste.

"But why?! What does this have to do with us?" Shidou said in a surprised tone after hearing her. Even if the spirits we're a forgotten race, why did they have to ruin their peace and go out the way to join it?

"Well, the thing is. Due to mio, the spirits, us, we're found. And now fighting is inevitable, so we have to fight fire with fire and join the 3 way war" Kotori had said seriously.

"Ugh.." Shidou was not happy about this. After everything they did their was still more fighting ahead, if it was a spirit then it would be understandable, but they are fighting gods, devil's, and fallen angels. Something that they shouldn't even be getting into! He had sighed. "So how are we supposed to go about this?" Shidou asked.

"Well, first before anything. We'll have to make our own team right? The devil's and angels have teams of their own with everyone having unique abilities to themselves and in right categories. So, I'm sure we can pull that off" Kotori said looking at shidou as she put her Loli pop back into her mouth.

"So what do they go by. If anything I need to know which is which so we can group them right?" Shidou asked thinking about it.

"Well I was getting to that, should of just kept your mouth shut and litsened" she said a bit irritated before going back. "We're going off how the devil's group their teams. Though instead of demonic pieces we'll call them Spirit pieces so it could be easier and instead of demonic energy we'll go by Mana" Kotori said before sitting up. "The devil's go off of chess, normally in a game of chess, there are a total of 15 pieces. 1 Queen, 2 Rooks, 2 Bishops, 2 Knights, and 8 Pawns. Then there is the top, known as the King which will be you". Kotori had explained to Shidou carefully.

"Thanks for explaining it Kotori. Though I haven't really played chess much, especially in devil terms. Explain what they do so I would be able to decide what to group the spirits into" Shidou said with a small sigh before putting his full attention on Kotori.

"Geez Shidou, you are pretty useless huh? Well anything for my precious Onii-chan" she said sarcastically before taking her lollipop out he mouth. "Knights, they have increased speed and mobility matched by none , enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks. Rooks, . Rooks have superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick, and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent. Bishops have enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a lot of spells, offensive, Defensive, healing and stuff like that. However, more powerful spells consume most of their magical power, which takes a long time to regain, forcing them to use their power carefully or risk becoming vulnerable to physical attacks. Pawns, they are mostly useless unless they have something special. Besides that pawns have the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory. Queens, they possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful. And finally, king, that's self explanatory. They are the leader and they are the strongest in the group " Kotori had explained carefully to Shidou so he could understand.

"Ah, that makes a lot of sense. Though there's one thing that's been bugging me. This news was so sudden, how do you know all this?" Shidou asked.

"That's not important in the slightest. You have a job to do, go form the group. You might wanna use these" she said before sliding some chess pieces over to shido that were in the shape in the spirits different angels.

**_\--Scene break--_**

Right after the conversation with Kotori He was ordered to gather all the spirits that he had sealed up till now so he could choose which piece would be who in his group. This was a hard task because the spirits had all unique powers that don't fit with most of the options but he has to try his best or Kotori will kick him. That would hurt.

Right now, there are 11 spirits in this room. Tohka yatogami, the girl with purple hair, Yoshino, the girl with blue hair and a puppet in her hand named yoshinon, Kaguya and Yuzuru, the twins, who has orange hair, Miku izayoi, the idol with purple ish hair, Natsumi, the witch with green hair, Origami Tobiichi, the girl with a kuudere look, who has white hair, Nia Honjou, the girl with white hair and has a slightly perverted look, Mukuro Hoshimiya, The girl with yellow hair who speaks old English, Kurumi Tokisaki, the girl who was slightly more normal now, and finally his sister Kotori Itsuka.

They are all the spirits he sealed over his many adventures, he has the power of 12 spirits, though one of the spirits, the god spirit has perished, leaving only 11 spirits with 12 angels in his arsenal. With all the spirits powers he almost feels omnipotent, like he could destroy the universe just by thinking about it, though he wouldn't do that since everyone would die.

But besides that, he had to explain the situation to the spirits so they could get an understanding, though this might take a while since he knows how the spirits are. But the real question is well...who goes with who? This was tough. Tohka would obviously be a knight right? There's a lot of thinking to do huh…

**_\--Chapter End--_**

_How's that for a first chapter? Not satisfied, I know. I kinda well got extremely lazy and well I forgot all about my account. Don't worry though! I promise I'll be more active with my stories and post more. The next chapter won't be as short. Until next time_


End file.
